mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Morena Alton
Morena Alton is an ex-secret service operative and only survivor from her splinter team's Northrend Expedition. Saved by the World Breaker she is involuntarily responsible for the Black Flu outbreak in Echo Myron. Family Raised on the outskirts of Kalopsia buy her middle class parents, she has a solid family background. Her father was a member of AAC’s police force and received more than one commendation for bravery during his service. He is now retired and spends most of his time pottering around his small allotment. Her mother was a proud house wife and took great pleasure in the role. She was also an active member of the local community. Morena has a twin brother, Matthew , who is her elder by twenty minutes (a fact he uses as his excuse for everything). Despite constant bickering the two were incredibly close. Her family were informed of her death during the Northrend mission and since being revived she dares not make contact with them for fear of infecting them. They still do not know she is alive. Before Outlaws Morena’s keen intelligence got her quickly through all the entrance exams for the AAC secret service and earned her a full scholarship to university at their expense. After proving herself a keen tactician and crack shot, as well as able to handle herself in close combat, she was deployed as an agent all over AAC but never beyond its borders. The limited local left her bored and so when she was offered the chance to join Bloodstone's expedition to Northrend she instantly jumped at it. Northrend Expedition : Main article: Northrend Expedition '' It was in Northrend that Morena encountered the Black Flu, Cayden Masher – at the time known as Harbinger – and Ruaumoko for the first time. She was stationed at Scara, one of AAC’s two Northrend bases, and was present there when the Dalanian expeditionaries led by Sashor Montras saved it from destruction at Cayden’s hands. She and the staff who were stationed there with her were sent by Bloodstone to Echo Myron to deliver news of Cayden’s presence to “the weather man”. Bloodstone's Gamble Five members of this splinter team were killed by infected, but as Morena scrambled away up a mountain she was saved by Ruaumoko, who teleported her directly to the address she needed to visit (and infected her with the Black Flu in the process, triggering the Echo Myron outbreak). Morena successfully delivered her message, but later perished from the disease. After being identified as Patient Zero, Morena was kept in the morgue of the Echo Myron hospital for examination. Blackstar Prelude: Pestilence : ''Main article: Blackstar Prelude: Pestilence '' Morena woke from death to find Jack attempting to sift through her mind. Surrounded by faces she knew from wanted files she tried to piece together what was going on. When Jack attempts to help her she misinterprets his intentions and shies back. The hand he had reached for shifts to hard claws and then reverts back to her hand once the ‘threat’ has gone. Bewildered by this change, she doesn’t question leaving with the outlaws. Taking a guard’s uniform she joins them in fighting their way out of the complex. When they are faced with guards outside on the fire escape, she attempts to use her position to order them to stop. As she holds her hand up a barbed dart flies from her wrist and embeds itself in the guards arm. Shock renders her useless until her training takes over and she recovers a dropped gun and takes out the last guard. Side Effects of Infection Due to her constant infected state, Morena suffers a variety of the diseases symptoms in mild form. Her eyes are incredibly sensitive to light and, although she can cope if need be, she prefers to wear sunglasses constantly. As a result she also has very good night vision. She also struggles to sleep unless exhausted. Powers *'Selective Mutation''' - Morena can change the shape of her body at will, allowing her to fashion her arms and hands into tools and weapons. *'Organic Projectile' - Morena can fire barbed quills from her palms. *'Organic Manipulation' - Morena can accelerate necrosis or apoptosis in organic material through contact, allowing her to repair injuries or erode tissue. Category:People Category:Arsinos Category:Outlaws